Lemonade Lake
levels (all unofficial) on board (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Easy }} This is the first episode that needs to be unlocked by getting three tickets from friends on web version. On mobile version, you will head straight to level 21 without the need for any tickets. Story Before episode: The player encounters Denize that is crying because the lake ran out of lemonade. After episode: Tiffi jumps onto the rocks to turn the knob on the pipe, filling the lake with lemonade. Denize becomes happy and says, "Hurray! Cheers for the lemonade!". New things Blockers *'Regular Icing' ( ) is introduced, which can be destroyed by removing a candy adjacent to it. Boosters *'Extra Time' ( ) at level 27 *'Party Popper Booster' ( ) at level 29 *'Striped and Wrapped' ( ) at ; Others *Three-coloured levels are introduced in level 31. *This episode contains the first quadrant level, namely level 33. *Striped candy cannons, wrapped candy cannon, ingredients cannon and colour bombs appearing on the starting board are all unofficially introduced, due to redesigning. Levels Being the first 15-level episode, Lemonade Lake is an easy episode, as it features many easy levels. However, it has one medium level: . There used to be many slightly hard early levels in this episode, but they have all been drastically nerfed. Overall it is somewhat harder than the previous episode, Candy Factory but still easy in overall difficulty. Gallery Story= Lemonade Lake Story 1.png|Before story Lemonade Lake Story 2.png|The lake is out of lemonade! (before story) Lemonade Lake Story 3.png|After story Lemonade Lake-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Lemonade Lake-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 21 V3 HTML5.png|Level 21 - |link=Level 21 Level 22 V2 HTML5.png|Level 22 - |link=Level 22 Level 23 V3 HTML5.png|Level 23 - |link=Level 23 Level 24 V2 HTML5.png|Level 24 - |link=Level 24 Level 25 V3 HTML5.png|Level 25 - |link=Level 25 Level 26 V3 HTML5.png|Level 26 - |link=Level 26 Level 27 V3 HTML5.png|Level 27 - |link=Level 27 Level 28 V3 HTML5.png|Level 28 - |link=Level 28 Level 29 V4 HTML5.png|Level 29 - |link=Level 29 Level 30 V3 HTML5.png|Level 30 - |link=Level 30 Level 31 V2 HTML5.png|Level 31 - |link=Level 31 Level 32 V3 HTML5.png|Level 32 - |link=Level 32 Level 33 V4 HTML5.png|Level 33 - |link=Level 33 Level 34 V2 HTML5.png|Level 34 - |link=Level 34 Level 35 V4 HTML5.png|Level 35 - |link=Level 35 |-| Champion title= Lemonade Lord.png|Champion title|link=Lemonade Lord |-| CCS television ad= Level 461 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Lemonade Lake and Dragon in CCS television ad |-| Icon= Lemonadelake.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode was one of the most hated episodes in all of Candy Crush Saga as players are quite new at this point and there was a considerable difficulty spike. This episode had some quite hard levels to deal with, such as , , and possibly (even pre-nerf level 35 was once very hard). Another hard level to deal with was . However, many of them were nerfed, and the mechanics have changed. **In fact, with the exeption of level 35, all these levels have now been nerfed to difficulties of somewhat easy or lower, so the difficulty spike is somewhat less noticable. *It is the first non-tutorial episode, as it is the first to have 15 levels, where the player needs tickets to get the next episode (up to Episode 64). *Previously, this was the third and last episode on HTML5 where the mascots appears on the map, and the episode after that didn't have characters. Nowadays, there's a different interface, and characters pop up in every episode. *This is the first episode where the episode colour is yellow. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. *If you unlock this episode, a rare glitch may cause you to have Episode 8 unlocked. For example: In Aurora Chocorealis, the player did not complete Dreamworld level but unlocked Lollipop Lanterns. *This episode shares its second word with the 102nd episode, Lullaby Lake. **Both episodes contain Denize. *This episode has the same name as one of the episode names of . Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Drink-related episodes Category:Episodes with Denize